Scream and Shout (A!)
"Scream and Shout" is the third episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and sixth episode overall. Plot -You look… Lost.- The red haired man standing next to him said, smirking. Scorpion looked up at his cellmate coldly, before looking down at the floor again. -I know what that feels like… Is it… Is it your other voice?- The man continued speaking. -What?- Gargan looked up at the redhead. -The voice in your head… Your… Companion… He left you?- -How do you know?- -Oh, I have one too!- The man chuckled loudly. -And we are… Best friends.- He whispered. -Are you James Roger? Because… He was Torment’s host.- -You are completely nuts! I love it!- The man giggled. -No, you are just insane.- -That’s a way to see it. The way I see it… I’m the only one sane here. Except for you. You are sane too.- -I highly doubt that.- Scorpion licked his lips. -C’mon! You have a second voice too!- -Not… Not like yours.- -Lesson number one, my young Padawan… Every second voice is still a second voice. Did you name it?- -It named itself… Venom.- -Venom! Sweet! A bit dark… Yeah. But still, if that’s how you two roll.- -What is yours called?- -It is constantly changing names… Sometimes it calls itself Jerome… Some others Wade… That’s what makes my voice unique. What makes your voice unique?- -Uh… I guess… I guess the fact that it comes from outer space?- -How interesting!!! An alien voice!!!- -We are talking about completely different things… You are psychotic, I was a symbiote host.- -Psychotic… Psychotic…- The redhead looked down and then up at the security guard that was walking in front of them. -Do you think she is insane?- -I doubt it… I mean… She’s supposed to be sane if she is taking care of us.- -I think she is starting to develop a voice… A pal… How cute!- The man jumped up and down. -Wanna reconnect with your voice?- -I… I feel empty.- -Concentrate… Focus… Start talking with it…- The prisoner looked down at Gargan. -Aloud.- -Uhm… Hello?- -Go on!- The redhead ordered, yelling. -Hello… It’s… Been awhile. I… Us… I remembered talking to you constantly… Sometimes fighting you… Some others… Doing what we wanted…- -Kasady!!! What are you doing?!- The security guard ran to the cell, as Scorpion started to grow fangs. -I did nothing!- Kasady chuckled loudly, as the security guard took her gun out. -STOP THIS!- -Do you really want me to stop, Ms. Diego? What does your other voice say?- Cletus smirked, as the woman started screaming uncontrollably. The redhead laughed uncontrollably, enjoying their suffering. Suddenly, MacDonald fully turned into Venom, covering both Kasady and Diego in symbiotic goo. As soon as the substance got in contact with vulnerable Donna, she turned into a yellow symbiote, with extremely long hair. Venom opened the cell door violently and escaped the building. As the female symbiote struggled for control, Cletus, covered in the black goo, walked out of prison calmly. After a fight with her host, the symbiote took control of Donna’s body, resulting in her letting out an incredibly loud scream, which made the whole building vibrate violently. Now with full control of her actions, the new symbiote escaped prison in orden to fulfil her desire for killing. -This is Chess Roberts in New York City, where a new creature has gone on a killing rampage. No hero has come to stop this situation yet, but it probably won’t be long until… Look at that! Wolverine is here!- -What exactly do you think you’re doing, Miss Medusa?- -I am not Medusa!- The symbiote yelled. -I am… Scream!!!- -Scream all you want, b*tch. Your killing spree ends here.- Wolverine extended his claws and looked at the symbiote. -You messed with the wrong girl, Wolverine!- Diego turned around and screamed at the mutant, pushing him against a building. Then she extended her hair, grabbed the X-Man’s leg and smashed him repeatedly against the floor. Thanks to his healing factor, Wolverine got on his feet again and got close to the symbiote, trying to slash her with his claws. However, the malleability of her symbiotic skin made it impossible for him to cut through. Suddenly, a huge white symbiote appeared, pushing Scream away from Wolverine. The female symbiote smirked wickedly, looking at the opposite symbiote. -I hold one of the symbiotes’ weaknesses… Sound!- She screamed as loud as she could at the big figure. -THAT IS NOT ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES! I AM NOT A SYMBIOTE! I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!- -HOW?!- Diego screamed in agony, as Brock made her bleed fiercely. -MY GOAL IS TO DESTROY ALL SYMBIOTES LIKE YOU!!!- Anti-Venom stood straight, looking at his victim. -I ALREADY DESTROYED VENOM… NOW I AM GOING TO TAKE ON…- -SCREAM!- She replied, attacking him with her hair. As Anti-Venom took a couple steps backwards, before shooting a web to a building and swinging away. -Excuse me…- Peter Parker walked to the Metro-General Hospital’s front desk. -I am Peter Parker, reporter for the Daily Bugle. We are trying to investigate about Edward Brock’s disappearance and I was wondering if I could check the security camera footage.- Shirley Benson, the administrator, looked up at the young man and then back at the nurses. -Claire! Take this young man to the control room!- The nurse Benson had called walked out of the room and looked at Peter. -Follow me please.- She smiled, as she led the photographer to the control room. Once they were there, Claire asked one of the security guards for the footage of that specific day and then looked at Peter. -We already told Mr. Urich that the footage was cut right before the massacre and disappearance.- -I know, I still would like to see if I can get something out of it.- As the video played, Peter could identify Eddie walking inside the box, where a doctor and a nurse were waiting for him. They immediately started talking, until Brock’s stability seemed to weaken, as he held onto the bed. Then, he tried to stand up, as he tossed everything he could reach. The nurse tried to calm him down, but his skin started showing a lighter shade. Suddenly, the footage was over. -Rewind, please.- Peter looked at the man in the control room. -Stop. There. Zoom in.- The man did as he said and Peter saw the black Venom symbol on Eddie’s now bare skin. -Next frame.- Parker muttered. The next frame showed small tentacles coming out of Brock’s back. -Next… Please.- Each frame depicted the tentacles slightly bigger, until one frame was pitch black. Claire looked at Peter. -What is that?- -And I was right, unfortunately.- -Right about what? What is that?- -It cannot be…- -What is that?- Parker looked at the nurse. -That… That is the Anti-Venom. The newest symbiote.- -The one Daredevil fought at Hammer Industries’ Headquarters.- -Yes, exactly… Eddie turned into the Anti-Venom.- Peter looked down at the footage for a second and then back up at the nurse. -Wait… How do you know that fight happened?- -Right back at you.- Claire crossed her arms over her chest. Notes Gallery VENOMISBACK!-S&S!.png|MacDonald Gargan turns back into Venom SCREAM!-S&S!.png|Scream is born KasadyGooed-S&S!.png|Cletus Kasady walks out of prison ScreamVsWolves-S&S!.png|"You messed with the wrong girl, Wolverine!" PunyWolf-S&S!.png|Scream vs Wolverine AdamantiumWorthNothing-S&S!.png|Wolverine vs Scream SymbioteWeakness-S&S!.png|"THAT IS NOT ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES! I AM NOT A SYMBIOTE! I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!" PathToCleansing-S&S!.png|"HOW?!" HairStrike-S&S!.png|Scream vs Anti-Venom SwingAway!-S&S!.png|Scream swings away Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Chess Roberts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shirley Benson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Claire Temple (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donna Diego (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cletus Kasady (Earth-1010)/Appearances